<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming home to you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028520">Coming home to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene in 3x07</p>
<p>Nicole comes home after the crazy day she had with Wynonna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming home to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!New earper here.<br/>This is my first fic so I'd like to know what you think about it.<br/>Hope you have a good read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole cautiously opened the door to Waverly’s……..their bedroom trying to not wake Waverly up. She checked her watch,it was almost midnight.She figured she’d share the big news with Waverly the next day with flowers and maybe vegan chocolates,a smile crept up at the thought.</p>
<p>She placed her bag on a chair and removed her jacket. After locking her gun in the cupboard safe she sat down on the foot of the bed to take off her shoes.</p>
<p>Wild would be an understatement to describe her day; from Bunny having a heart attack to a proposal(?)from a gnome, it sure was a long day. But she couldn’t remember the last time she acted so silly,it felt good,screaming and running around with Wynonna(best friend?).</p>
<p>She was looking forward to tell Waverly about her drunk shenanigans, but then she got stuck in the office,for a good reason,of course.<br/>
Nedley.<br/>
Nedley was the one.<br/>
When she topped her class,working as a deputy in a small town like Purgatory was the last thing in her mind.Yet when Nedley offered her the job  something pulled her to this mysterious small town.<br/>
Needless to say coming back to the Ghost River Triangle was the best decision.This place gifted her a family, her people, her love.<br/>

She broke from her trance as she heard a sniffle.Sitting sideways,squinting in the darkness she saw Waverly’s shoulders slightly shaking under the blankets.<br/>

Nicole put her hand gently on Waverly’s shin over the blanket. “Baby,Waves,are you ok?”<br/>

Waverly sat up wiping her eyes “Hey,how long have you been home?”<br/>

“About 15 mins”Nicole scooted closer sitting beside Waverly putting a hand over her ,rubbing her shoulders. “What is it baby?”<br/>

“Mama left.To find Julian”<br/>

Nicole cupped her cheeks and looked into her tear glistened eyes.“You could have called me,I’d have come home earlier.”<br/>

“No,it’s ok,I myself didn’t know until about an hour ago.She just left a letter and poof” Waverly said leaning more into Nicole so that she could listen to her steady heartbeats.<br/>

“I’m sorry,Waves”Nicole rubbed her tensed shoulders and felt Waverly relaxing into her touch.<br/>

“It was really nice you know.On Christmas,I felt like we were a normal family for once.”<br/>

Nicole hummed caressing long waves that ran along her back.“I’m sorry I was not there when you found out. But I’m here now, let it all out”<br/>

“I feel better now.Tell me about your day,baby”<br/>

Nicole really wanted to tell Waverly everything but knowing her girlfriend ,she’d probably blame herself for “ruining Nicole’s day”.So she decided she’d tell her everything the next day when she is in a better mood.<br/>

So she just went with “It was a good day,nothing much”<br/>

“Hmm.”<br/>

“Why don’t I give you a foot massage?”Nicole shifted beneath Waverly taking her feet into her lap not waiting for an answer.<br/>

This was something they discovered early in their relationship.Nicole would give Waverly foot massages when she had trouble sleeping.<br/>

Wynonna once even walked in on Nicole doing this and as one could guess…….<br/>
“God,it’s like you’ve been married for decades”Wynonna had commented rolling her eyes leaving the couple dumbfounded.<br/>

Nicole came back to the present,cheeks flushing at the memory.She also made a mental note to let Waverly know that Wynonna has been hearing them all along because of thin walls.<br/>
“Nicole, you don’t have to do this.You must have had a long day. Come snuggle with me.” Waverly mumbled spreading her arms open.<br/>


Nicole laughed at her antics but didn’t stop.Soon she felt Waverly’s breathing get even.She slowly put her feet down and got up.She changed into a boxer and hoodie. After going through her nighttime routine she got ready to go to bed.Seeing Waverly in the same position as before she laid down with her head against Waverly’s chest.Somewhere in between her sleep she felt one leg wrapping around her hip and hands around her shoulders.<br/>

Home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always welcome.<br/>Also please tell me if I should continue these one-shots.<br/>Thank you for your time and hope it was worth it.<br/>If you liked it leave a kudos :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>